I Promised Myself
by insaneantics21
Summary: Songfic set to "I Promised Myself" by The A-Teens.


I know, I know, the A-Teens are slightly outdated. But I was so in love with this group when I was younger and I'd forgotten about this song until I was scrolling through my iPod. It just screamed "Faberry" to me. So, once you're through laughing at me and calling me a dork, enjoy =) Oh, also, this is my very first shot at songfic, please be gentle if it sucks, okay?

* * *

**I promised myself  
I promised I'd wait for you  
The midnight hour  
I know you'll shine on through**

Quinn waited at the park, pacing back and forth. She checked her watch, it was almost midnight. She told Rachel to meet her here. She kept pacing. She knew Rachel would show up. She just didn't know when. She waited. Fifteen after midnight. Thirty after midnight. One in the morning. Two in the morning. Quinn was getting tired but she promised herself that she'd wait until dawn if she had to. She was going to wait for Rachel. She heard the rustling of footsteps through grass behind her and there was Rachel with a flashlight making her way toward her.

**I promised myself  
I promised the world to you  
I gave you flowers  
You made my dreams come true**

"I'm glad you came," Quinn said. "I was beginning to think you might not."

"I almost didn't. I thought about just ditching you all together but when I drove by and saw you still here I thought you might be pretty desperate."

Quinn thrust out a bouquet of daisies and Rachel smiled a little. "I couldn't find the colorful ones you like," the blonde said.

"What is it you want, Quinn?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rachel…"

"While what happened was not unforgivable, Quinn, what hurts the most is that you broke my trust. I did a lot for you and you seemed to forget all that. You promised me so much, Quinn. You pretty much promised me the entire world and then you ripped it all out from under me. I revolved my dreams around you."

"I know," Quinn whispered. "I'll still promise you the world if you'll take it, Rachel."

**How many of us out there  
Feel the need to run and look for shelter?**

_It was pouring down rain when Finn threw Quinn's things on the front lawn. The blonde didn't bother picking them up. At that moment she needed to release her adrenaline. Her things would dry. The adrenaline wasn't going away. So she ran. Well, she jogged. The baby weight was kind of inhibiting her ability to run. Her feet carried through town, she passed her own house which she barely gave a glance. She wound up in a vaguely familiar neighborhood. She didn't know why she knew this neighborhood, but she did. She was losing steam, she had no idea how far or for how long she had been going, just that it was still pouring down rain and with the sun setting it was getting colder. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked around. She wasn't exactly sure how to get back to town or to Finn's house. She didn't have a cell phone since her dad had shut hers off._

_"Quinn?!" she heard a shriek come from somewhere. The exact location was masked by the pouring rain and the thunder that rolled through._

_She turned around and looked everywhere but couldn't find the source. Then it came again._

_"Quinn, what are you doing?!"_

_Quinn looked across the street and up to the second story of one of the houses. Rachel Berry was hanging out a window. Of course. Rachel Berry's neighborhood. She'd been there once for Rachel's eighth birthday party. Rachel ducked back in the window and Quinn wondered if maybe she had enough steam to go back the way she came but before her brain could flip the switch to make her run Rachel was dashing across her front lawn, stopping to look both ways, then crossing the street with a blanket._

_"You could get pneumonia! You're soaked!"_

_Rachel wrapped the blanket around Quinn's shoulders and the blonde let herself be led to the Berry house and inside. The warmth was comforting. Quinn stood in the foyer while Rachel dried her hair and pulled her jacket off. Rachel took her hand and pulled her toward the stairs. Quinn glanced into the kitchen to see two men looking at her with eyebrows raised. One of them, she couldn't remember their names, shrugged and pulled another plate out of the cabinet and set it on the stack of three already out. Quinn was vaguely aware of going up the stairs and entering a room that smelled like lavender._

_"What were you doing, Quinn!? This could be very detrimental to yours and the baby's health! You're in a very delicate condition and while running and a healthy amount of exercise are recommended for pregnancy, especially if you want to quickly lose the baby weight after birth, running in the rain is most definitely unhealthy. You could've called me, I would have let you use my elliptical since I'm certain that all Finn has is a bench press. There's even a treadmill in the basement if you wanted to use that."_

_Rachel dug through her dresser drawers. Quinn just nodded even though she knew Rachel couldn't see her._

_"Here," Rachel said handing Quinn a pair of sweatpants and an large OSU sweatshirt. "The bathroom is just through that door. If you'd like to take a hot shower feel free. Just toss your wet clothes out and I will get them put into the dryer. There should be a brand new stick of anti-perspirant in the top drawer. I'll make sure there is a place set for you if you would like to stay for dinner since it will take about an hour or so for your clothes to dry. After that I'll take you home. Would you like me to call Finn and let him know you're safe?"_

_"Finn…" Quinn repeated. She shook her head slightly. "I…don't know. I don't have a home."_

_Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times. Quinn blinked and looked down at the brunette._

_"He…kicked you out? I…I thought he wasn't going to. I talked to him, he said he wouldn't. Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry." Rachel chewed on her lower lip. "Listen, go take a hot shower and change. I'll take care of everything."_

_Quinn nodded. She walked around Rachel's bed and into the bathroom. Once stripped of her soaking wet clothes she did as Rachel told her and tossed them out the door. She ran a hot shower and stood there for what seemed like an eternity before there was a knock on the door._

_"Quinn, are you okay?"_

_"Almost done," she said._

_"I'll be in the kitchen."_

_Quinn shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She cleaned off the mirror and looked down at her baby bump. She ran her hands over the bulge and sighed while wondering if she'd have a place to sleep tonight. She grabbed the clothes Rachel had laid out for her, they fit almost perfectly except the pants were a little short. The sweatshirt was wonderfully over-sized and comfortable. She ran a brush through her hair and exited the bathroom. After a quick glance around Rachel's room she padded down the stairs. The smell of pasta and sauce filled her nostrils and she smiled. Rachel caught sight of her and grinned._

_"Feel better?" the brunette asked._

_"Yes, thank you."_

_"Have a seat, I'll bring you a plate in a minute. I have to watch the garlic bread. I'm determined not to let it burn this time. Oh, these are my dads, by the way." Rachel gestured to the short pale man. "Charlie." She gestured to the taller African-American man who smiled bright and extended his hand. "And Jackson."_

_"Nice to meet you," Quinn said softly. She was still kind of dazed. Rachel Berry had just opened up her home and introduced her to her two gay dads and was going to bring her a plate of food…her brain was overloaded with how incredibly weird the situation was. She let her instinct guide her and dropped to a place at the kitchen table._

_Quinn watched as Rachel pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. Jackson cracked a joke about how at least it wasn't burned this time and poked Rachel's shoulder. The girl rolled her eyes and giggled a little. Charlie dished out the spaghetti noodles and passed the plate to Rachel. Rachel ladled on sauce and stuck a piece of bread on the plate. They worked like a well oiled machine, giggling and chattering while they made the plates, until all four were ready. Rachel carefully sat Quinn's down in front of her with a smile before putting her own plate down at the space next to her._

_"What would you like to drink? We have water, two-percent milk, skim milk, orange juice, grape juice…"_

_"Two-percent," Quinn cut her off. She gave a soft smile. "Thanks."_

_Rachel nodded and quickly retrieved two glasses, filling one with skim milk for herself and the other with two-percent for Quinn. The three Berrys joined Quinn at the table and the blonde didn't know what to do. She didn't know if Jews prayed at dinner like her family did or like she'd done at Finn's. She glanced across the table at Charlie and Jackson who were tucking napkins in their shirt collars._

_"I'm sorry, Quinn," Rachel said. "Did you want to pray?"_

_Quinn glanced around. She didn't feel much like thanking God for anything at that moment. She shook her head and picked up her fork. It was the best spaghetti she'd ever tasted. And she was sure that even if the garlic bread had been burned to a crisp that she would have loved it._

**I promised myself  
That I'd say a prayer for you  
A brand new tomorrow  
Where all you wish comes true**

Quinn gestured to a park bench and Rachel sighed and dropped down on it. The blonde carefully sat next to her and there was a silence. About a million things were racing through Quinn's head at that moment. The night she was thrown out of Finn's. How Rachel never verbally asked her to stay and Rachel's dads didn't say anything to affirm or deny her. Charlie just went upstairs after the spaghetti dinner and put sheets on the guest room bed. Jackson drove Quinn and Rachel to Finn's house with plastic tubs in the back of their SUV and helped her pick up everything on the lawn while Rachel could be heard from inside the house screeching at Finn. Quinn was certain Rachel would be grounded for a few of the words that flew out of the brunette's mouth but Jackson ignored it and picked up Quinn's clothes and put them in the tubs and hauled the tubs into the SUV. Quinn and Rachel spent the rest of the weekend putting Quinn's laundry through the dryer.

Quinn thought about how after glee club took second at Regionals that Rachel, in her hyperly excited state, jumped up and kissed her. And how she liked it. And how Rachel kissed her again after her baby was born. And how Rachel held her when the baby left the hospital with her new parents from Cleveland. And how Rachel didn't really ask if Quinn wanted to come home with her, she just carried her bags to the car and Charlie was changing the sheets in her bedroom when they got home.

"Quinn?"

The blonde was broken from her trance when Rachel spoke and waved a hand in front of her.

"Sorry," she murmured. "So…I kind of went to church the other day."

"Oh? Why?"

Quinn shrugged. "To pray."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Listen, I know you deserve better than almost everything you've ever gotten from the world. Especially at school. So…so I asked God to make your life everything you want when you leave here. When _we_ leave here. We're still both going to New York in the fall and I really think we can work it out. The city could be a brand new tomorrow for us." Quinn gave a hopeful smile and touched Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel kept her gaze locked at her lap and the white daisies.

**I promised myself  
That I'd make it up to you  
My sister and brother  
Know I'm in love with you**

"I just want to make it up to you," Quinn said. "I want you to trust me again."

Rachel's gaze stayed on the flowers. "How do you intend on making it up to me? Cheating is a very dark offense, Quinn. Again, while not unforgivable, it still hurts. Even if you were slightly intoxicated and it was only second base."

"And don't forget that I kicked Puck's ass after that," Quinn said with a little smile.

Rachel giggled a little before she wiped the smile off her face. "How do I know you're serious about this?"

"Rach, everyone knows I love you. Hell, even my sister and her husband know. I've been moping around their house ever since it happened and they both keep nagging me to make sure I'm okay. I love you…please trust me."

**How many of us out there  
Feel the pain of losing what was once there  
God I know what people say about her  
No mistake, who can live without love?**

_Puck's end of the school year parties were known to be epic and this one was no exception, especially considering it was also his graduation party and celebration for glee club placing in the top three at Nationals. He'd broken into an old abandoned warehouse and set up his stereo, lights and kegs all around. Quinn dragged Rachel along even though the brunette protested saying she wanted nothing to do with a bunch of drunken Neanderthals. Quinn reminded her that the glee club would be there, too, and Rachel finally consented._

_Three hours into the party and Rachel lost track of Quinn. When she found her, Quinn's tongue was tangled with Pucks and his hands were up her shirt. When they broke apart Puck looked at Rachel and smirked. Quinn glanced back and forth between the pair._

_"Come on, Berry, you didn't really think she'd stick with a freak like you when she can have this," Puck slurred._

_There was a roar of laughter from anyone within hearing distance of the comment. Quinn watched Rachel's shoulders drop and the brunette retreated into the crowd, headed for the doors. Quinn growled and narrowed her eyes at Puck. Her knee connected with his groin and he fell to the ground groaning._

_"You're an asshole!" Quinn screamed as she stumbled away._

_"I'm drunk," Puck choked. "Can't hold me responsible for anything!"_

_Quinn growled and stumbled after Rachel. She found her just outside the warehouse, standing alone with her arms crossed over her chest and kicking the gravel._

_"Rachel. I…there's no excuse. Puck…you know how he can be."_

_Rachel shook her head. "I thought we had a chance, Quinn. I really did."_

_"We do! We have a chance, Rachel! Please just…think about this before you do anything irrational, okay? Just think about it, can you promise me that? I love you, Rachel. I love you. I need you."_

_"I'll think about it."_

**I promised myself  
In the midnight hour I will wait for you  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for you**

_"I'll wait. I'll wait as long as I have to. I promise, I'll wait for you."_

_Quinn did wait. She waited for a day. Two days. Three days. On the fourth day her suitcases were packed when she got home from hanging out with Brittany and Santana. Rachel stood in her doorway and swallowed hard._

_"I just need more time."_

_Quinn nodded. "I will wait for you."_

**In the midnight hour I will wait for you  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for you**

"I believe you. Just give me a little more time. In one week, okay? Midnight, right here," Rachel said, gaze still on the daisies. She ran her fingers over the petals.

Quinn reached out and gently touched Rachel's cheek. It was wet.

"I will wait for you."

**I promised myself  
I promised I'd wait for you  
The midnight hour  
I know you'll shine on through**

Again, Quinn promised not only Rachel but herself she'd wait until dawn if she had to. The days rolled on slowly. She kept herself occupied by buying and packing things she'd need to take to New York with her when she went to Columbia. She cleaned her sister's house, she took out her nephew for ice cream and around the park. She laughed at game night when they played Phase 10 after her nephew was in bed. She waited. The seven days were the slowest seven days of her life but when the night came she was at the park fifteen minutes early. She waited. She checked her watch. Midnight. She checked it again. Fifteen after. Thirty after. She dropped to the bench and started to sob. She would still wait for dawn…but Rachel wasn't there.

And then…and then she was. Quinn heard her yelling and saw the bouncing flashlight coming toward her quickly. She stood and her jaw dropped a little then her lips formed into a smile and she wiped her tears away.

"Quinn! Quinn I'm so sorry!" Rachel cried when she got to her. The brunette flung her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn held Rachel close to her. "My car wouldn't start, I'd left the overhead light on and the battery was dead and I had no idea how to jump start it and my dads are out of town so I had to call Kurt. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Quinn whispered. "You're here. You're here."

**I promised myself  
I promised the world to you  
I gave you flowers  
You made my dreams come true**

"I'm here," Rachel whispered. She still hadn't let go. Quinn was perfectly okay with that.

"Will you take it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel pulled back and arched her eyebrow.

"The world," Quinn said. "I promised you the world if you wanted to take it from me. Will you take it?" Quinn picked up the bouquet of colorful daisies she'd found from the bench and held them out to the brunette.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"I will."

Rachel grabbed the flowers from Quinn's hand and tossed them back on the bench before again wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck. Quinn smiled and dropped her head to capture Rachel's lips in a kiss. The sweetest kiss she'd had since the first time Rachel's lips had touched hers. She pulled away and rested her forehead on Rachel's and smiled.

"What?" Rachel whispered. "What's the smile for?"

"You just kind of made all my dreams come true. Literally. I've dreamed about this all week and the only ending it ever had was this."

Rachel's smile matched Quinn's and the blonde dipped her head again to kiss the girl. She promised herself she'd wait for Rachel. And she did.


End file.
